


we'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush

by Summer_Pond



Series: Getting down with 3P [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Keith, Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mirror Sex, Multi, Omega!Lance, Oral Sex, Polygamy, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Pond/pseuds/Summer_Pond
Summary: Even through all the turbulent events in their life that tested the bonds of their devotion to each other, finally, things were looking up for the trio. With a wedding on the horizon and a mating mark to come, there was excitement and frenzy in the air. They had, after all, promised themselves to one another both in mind and body for the rest of their lives.





	we'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here, the final piece, the final chapter in this storyline. What a wide ride it's been, I have more thoughts I'll discuss in the end notes but for now, if anyone is curious what song for the wedding march would be playing down the aisle I've picked this one https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5lpZKlZt2g&feature=youtu.be  
> And yes, mating bite is finally happening woot!  
> as always, comments are appreciated ;)  
> (not betaed so like soz for any mistakes)

 

Organising a wedding was just as difficult and mind-bogglingly stressful as the reality shows about bridezillas demonstrated. Although, Lance was pretty sure he got lucky for having pretty much total control of the logistics of the wedding, having no mother-in-law breathing down his neck and trying to sabotage his visions of the wedding ceremony and reception. Still, taking in account in dealing with the ordering of the wedding cake, reception area, formal dress wear, venue decorations (he was going to get the ice sculptures damnit) and the ceremony made Lance’s head swirl. His fiancés took over the duties of the entertainment for the reception with one of Keith’s buddies being a DJ who offered to take care of the music aspect which helped cut down the costs. The venue was being looked over by Allura who had graciously offered one of her plots of her land that had a beautiful natural setting as the ceremony and reception site. Coran was to be the priest that bonded their vows while Pidge collaborated with Lance handing out the wedding invitations and helped Lance buy the decorations. Hunk was head of dealing with the food for the reception, having big plans and hiring extra people to help. The outfit coordination was being supported by Shay who had an eye for art and fashion, giving fantastic advice on what colours and palettes would compliment the chosen galaxy theme.

 

 So the organisation aspect of the wedding was thoroughly taken care of but the more pressing concern of money was definitely an issue. For an entire year, the trio was on a tight budget in spending, for most of the money was being put aside for the wedding and the subsequent month of a honeymoon trip which included plans to visit several countries. It wasn’t all bad, the opportunity to cook more at home gave Lance a domestic feeling that satisfied his Omega nature as he highlighted his ability to take care of his fiancés which calmed down Lance during the stressful moments of the planning. Due to the fact that a wedding planner was not hired meant that money was saved, but the headaches with calling every business involved was also stressful, with several hiccups occurred, concerning deadlines that almost weren’t reached which led to shouting matches where worry became too much and an outlet was needed. Eventually, orders were completed and it was only a week until the wedding would occur when Lance’s friends surprised him with a bridal shower, while Keith and Shiro spent time with the Blade of Mamora at a bar.

 

“I’m pretty sure I said these parties were a little stupid. It’s not an actual ball and chain situation, I’m definitely marrying them because I want to legally bind myself to them out of my volitation.” Lance pouted, reluctantly taking in the scene where Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Shay had gathered in his apartment for the bridal night. 

 

“Shush, you’re not paying for anything here, we brought the alcohol and the food. Oh and don’t forget the bridal gifts.” Pidge gave a smug look, swishing the wine in their hand.

 

“Why do I feel a little terrified about you saying that you gremlin?” Lance narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “You’re never this happy unless you’re planning something embarrassing.”

 

“It’s payback for everything you’ve ever opened my mind to. Think of it as a thank you for corrupting my innocent mind.” Pidge smoothly replied, sipping the liquid while giving a wide smirk.

 

“Present time! Let’s go!” Hunk injected, giving a thumbs up.

 

“Hunk and I contributed together.” Shay shyly supplemented while handing Lance a large green box with a simple yellow bow on top.

 

Upon opening the box, Lance was pleased to find it filled with practical gifts such as cleaning products, a cookware set with several pots and a knife set, some gift cards for more home ware of Lance’s own choosing and some sweet smelling candles that tickled Lance’s nose. 

 

“You two, honestly thank you so much.” Lance sniffled, moved from his best friend and his girlfriend’s kind thoughts.

 

“Mine next!” Allura chattered, handing over a long navy and white box tied together with a white ribbon. Lance gently unwrapped the ribbon, letting it float down as he gingerly removed the box’s lid and placed his hand inside to take out several books, one of recipes, another of countries to explore for a honeymoon and finally a customised book that had the phrase ‘Eternity’ carved out from the paper. Allura also slipped some more gift cards in the box, “For your new bed obviously.” She winked at a rosy Lance. Lance was about to turn to the next person until Allura interrupted, “Oh and don’t forget Coran’s present.” A wrapped package was given to a confused Lance who quickly unwrapped it to reveal several knitted sweaters in different colours of blue, red and black with the phrase ‘Paladin’ in white.

 

“Tell Coran I love them,” Lance beamed, “Honestly I can’t thank you guys enough.”

 

“Time for my present Lance,” Pidge singsonged shoving their present into Lance’s hands, a rectangular box wrapped in light green paper.    

 

“Oh boy, I can’t wait to find out what this is, maybe it’s going to be an elaborate dick joke?” Lance sighed and proceeded to open the gift.

 

It was much better than that. As the outer wrappings came off, Lance was stunned to see a beautiful set of lacy undergarments, light blue in colour and topped off with pretty bows and sheer teacup hosiery. Opening his mouth with no words coming out for several seconds, making Pidge crack up. “Allura helped me choose the set, you can’t further traumatise me if I already know what happens next. Aren’t I the perfect guardian?”

 

“I can’t believe you _actually_ got me lingerie for my bridal shower, absolute mad hatter you are.” Lance finally muttered when his voice came back to him, sending everyone into giggles, helped by the copious amounts of alcohol in the room that would be finished by the end of the night.  

 

_____

 

 

Lance was seconds away from screaming. Pacing the small waiting room, he felt stuffy in his white suit, tailored just for this occasion. The clock ticked loudly in the air and his palms felt sweaty, making Lance tempted to wipe his damp hands on his dress pants before catching Pidge’s glare that pierced into Lance. 

 

“Lance, so God help me, keep your gross hands off your pristine and dry suit.” Pidge reprimanded, clicking their tongue in disgust.

 

“But they’re all wet and nasty,” Lance cried, scrunching his nose “I can’t walk out with sweaty hands. Shiro and Keith are going to think I’m tasteless…”

 

“Lance. Shiro and Keith could have blindfolds on- wait not using that analogy, uh they could figuratively be in a different country and we could still be able to hear them wax poetry about you,” Pidge commented, trying to waive Lance from having his breakdown. “Take some deep breaths and think about your sickly in love future husbands waiting for you outside this room.”

 

“Pidge,” Lance whined, “I can’t tell if I’m supposed to be flattered or insulted by your attempts to cheer me up.”

 

“Hunk,” Pidge motioned to the other person in the room, “It’s your turn to work your magic to comfort Lance.”

 

“Ugh, what a way to put pressure on me.” Hunk groaned but straightened his back and cleared his throat, “Lance, you are going to walk down that aisle and say your vows to bind yourself to two people who have shown you clear devotion and you’re going to have a happy ending if it’s the last thing I do.”

 

Lance felt moisture start appearing in his eye ducts, making Hunk scramble and shout, “Woah, no crying, no crying. I’m the one who is supposed to be bawling my eyes out during the wedding. You’re going to smile this entire day after you marry, have kids and grow old and wrinkly with your husbands!”  

 

“You guys…” Lance felt like choking from the rush of emotions, watering out “I’m definitely going to be getting my fairy-tale ending.”

 

“That’s the spirit,” Hunk beamed, “Well, looks like the Hunk-Meister’s work here is done. We should be getting to our seats now, let’s go Pidge.”

 

Pidge pulled themselves off the seat before glancing one last time at Lance, “You’re going to rock it.”

 

_____

 

“Oh Lance you look very handsome,” Allura cried when she walked into the room, “I feel like you will take everyone’s breath away when you walk down the aisle.”

 

“Allura, you look stunning yourself,” Lance responded, giving a small smile as the woman glided into the room, dressed in a shimmering light blue dress with transparent fabric wrapping around her body and arms. “You’re absolutely working that outfit.”

 

“You flatter me, but truly your presence is what everyone will have their eyes on. Look at you, you’re essentially glowing like an angel with your suit.” Allura jived with mischief in her words, “Shiro and Keith are going to be some very lucky husbands.”  

 

 

“Allura please, you’re making me blush. Still, you being here does make my nerves slightly calmer. I was nearly shaking until Pidge and Hunk said their best wishes.”

 

“You are going to completely steal the spotlight with your entrance, I can assure you that.” Allura’s face softened before her eyes glazed over, “I feel like this is a dream and that when I wake up, this happiness will elude from my fingertips and that all these good things will not be real.”

 

Lance swallowed, “I know that Alfor would’ve loved to see this happen. I’m sure he still looks over us and wants us to seek happiness beyond.”

 

“Yes,” Allura closed her eyes briefly before opening to them, damp with moisture, rasping out, “I am sure my Father is sending his blessings right now.”

 

 

_____

 

 

In the other room, both the Alphas were impatiently waiting for the ceremony to begin. Keith was rapidly clenching and unclenching his fists, jaw tight and eyes steeled towards the closed door where beyond in the corridor was their other future husband probably wearing out the carpet from nervous pacing. Shiro was gently tapping his index finger on his thigh, the only indication of nerves while his overall behaviour appeared casual. Of course, inside for both these men, they were inwardly filled with tension. Keith broke the silence first, muttering out with his tone slightly high-pitched in worry, “What happens if Lance changes his mind?”  

 

“He won’t Keith.” Shiro returned with a numb voice, “Your nerves are getting the best of you.”

 

“Right, right.” Keith blankly replied, and with a hollow tone resumed his spiel. “What about if I mess up my vows and I say the wrong thing. Like what if I say “I don’t” instead and ruin the entire wedding and Lance runs off in despair because of me...!”

 

“Keith, please,” Shiro interrupted,” Calm your mind. Lance isn’t going to call off the wedding for such a small mishap.”

 

Keith made a tormented expression, before inhaling deeply and letting his nerves flow out with the exhale. Shiro grasped his fiancé’s hands before pressing a closed mouth kiss on Keith’s knuckles. This gesture relaxed Keith’s tense posture and the Korean man pressed his forehead against his partner before whispering short thanks. A knock on the door grabbed their attention, Coran’s muffled voice speaking behind the exit, “Are you ready to come out yet? The wedding is about to begin.”

 

With a look, both the Alphas gave each other a grin before strolling out, prepared to plead the rest of their lives to each other.

 

_____

 

People were huddled outside, perched on white wooden seats as they waited for the bride to arrive. The area had been decorated with tall white columns with draping fabrics of deep navy that shimmered with silver spots as it reflected the golden rays shining from above. There was an elaborate arch made up of pastel flowers of pink, blue and purple enveloped by greenery near the entrance of the seating presentation to which Lance would arrive through. Whispers flowed in and out of conversations as Keith and Shiro made rounds to shake hands and introduce themselves to families and friends. There was a hush of silence when Allura appeared, eyes glinting in the warm air and she made a motion before returning to her seat and everyone started to quieten. In no time soon, did Lance appear with his Padre, arms linked and slowly marched down the aisle. Pink blossoming across the Omega’s cheek as he radiated with enthusiasm and the guests watched with detail at both the bride and the groom’s enlightened expressions. The piano tune cascaded throughout the scenery, its chirpy tune lifting the spirits of everyone. Finally reaching the end of the walk, Lance walked forward to stand in between his lovers. Coran began his priestly speech, choosing to boom his voice with excitement as he introduced the trio who were getting married. As the speech flowed through and reached the vows, people started to get enthusiastic as they waited for the final parting of the ceremony.

 

“I, as an Omega, will ask my Alphas to take me as their loving husband, to promise to listen to any problems, to respect and cherish both of you and support any dreams and hopes to build our future lives together. Do you promise to share your compassion, your honour and to inspire me to become a better person every day, through sickness and in health?”

 

 _“I do_.” Replied both Shiro and Keith, with passion, staring intensely at their lover.

  

“As your Alphas we ask you our Omega to take us as your husbands, we promise to cherish you forever, to fill our household with laughter, patience and love. We promise to grow with you through easy and difficult times. Do you promise us to love us faithfully and give your heart to us to keep hold and keep and in return take our hearts in exchange?”

 

“ _I do_.” Lance breathed with finality. The rings were revealed and the trio made a triangle position as they slid a ring on each other, Shiro to Lance, Lance to Keith and Keith to Shiro.

 

“You may now kiss each other.” Coran finished his speech with a smile.

 

With an Alpha on each of Lance’s side, they pressed their lips onto a beaming Lance who returned the action with vigour, gathering claps and whistles from the audience.

 

_____

 

The reception was held next to the glass greenhouse which had been cleaned up and decorated in preparation for the next few hours of excitement and music. The area held enough seats for people to be separated into ten at a table, and the cleared middle was to act as a dance floor with the speakers and the DJ being situated on the left side of the space. The front was a straight line table consisting of Lance, Keith and Shiro, Lance’s parents, Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Coran. The final draft of the guest list led to having a headcount with fifty guests, a majority of Lance’s family which he profusely apologised about, to which his husbands assured that it was alright and that a large family was perfectly fine and something they wanted to share with Lance. The ice sculptures that Lance was adamant about ordering turned out even more majestic than he expected, a set of proud lions tinted with different colours of blue, red, purple, green and yellow, (an inside joke as Allura had called her friends her ‘Pride’ and joy which Lance was ecstatically enjoying everyone’s differing reaction to the pun).

 

The first dance involved all three of them, hands clasped together to make a circle as the music was being played by DJ Thace. The subsequent dance was of Keith and Shiro who did a powerful display of Alpha masculinity with moves lifting each other in the air, encouraged by whoops, with Lances’ being the loudest. Lance then joined with Keith while Shiro took a rest having done most of the previous lifting work. As Keith got tired, Shiro returned to move along with an energetic Lance who was twirled across the dance floor. After that, the guests were invited to dance as well which they did with laughter and crazy dance moves. As the night went on, the glass ceiling of the greenhouse allowed for the stars to emerge and be observed by the delighted guests with the purposeful dimness of the room to allow the beauty of the night sky to exhibit its true majesty.  

 

Speeches were made, from Lance’s elated parents, his Madre cooing at her son and giving a wink after finishing her speech which ended up with her encouraging him to produce some grandchildren quickly before her hair became white and her bones turned brittle, to which a blushing Lance had rested his head on to the table from embarrassment as everyone else snickered and laughed. Allura went up next, details on how the trio met and progressed from strangers to friends to lovers as they helped her take down Zarkon and release his hold on Altean College and the eventually lead to jail time for the villain. Hunk and Pidge went next, careful to balance family friendly retellings for the kids, with the actual awful sexual tension shared between the three men before they started dating, which had gathered roars of laughter from the adults in the audience.  

 

The night went on, with more fun, the wedding cake the next in line for celebration, a three-tier cake of delicate sugar flowers, and glistening edible sequins arranged in galaxy aesthetic topped off with a tasty tiny rocket ship. As the reception finally drew to an end, Allura and Pidge gave a careful wink as they stalled some time with discussing the ceremony with Keith and Shiro, as Lance got readily dressed for the wedding night with his husbands.

 

_____

 

 

Stumbling into their hotel room, actions giddy, hands groping around widely and mouths pulled together for rapid kisses followed the married trio. The lull of the night spoke of upcoming intimacy as low laughter rang through the room. The room was fairly high up, being situated in a sky scraper. The colours of the room consisted of lilac and pastel blue, reminiscent of a hazy underwater dream with a large horizontal mirror along the head of the bed, as the huge tinted glass windows covered the left side of the spacious room.  

 

"How much did you even drink?" Keith asked as a very giggly Lance was slowly undressing a flushed Alpha.

 

 "Not that much I swear, only like...four or five glasses and that was only for the toasts and Shiro made sure I drank plenty of water throughout the night anyway, isn't that right dearest." Lance slid his attention to Shiro who removed his tie and was beginning to unbutton his dress shirt with careful motions.

 

"Indeed I did, I'm sure all the alcohol should be nearly finished through Lance's system by now though," Shiro hummed as he finished his action and carefully folded his shirt onto a nearby chair. Noticing the odd looks on his husbands, Shiro knitted his eyebrows, "What's wrong?"

 

"Shiro, _honey_ , the whole careful folding clothes routine is not as sexy compared to wildly ripping off clothes or least getting someone else to undress you seductively." Lance pouted as his fingernails scraped against Keith's now bare chest.

 

"My apologies, would you like to continue instead then, sweetheart?" Shiro teased back, rubbing his left thumb against Lance's forearm while grabbing Keith's attention and angling for a kiss. Lips curled against each other, tongues swirling in mouths as the two Alphas expressed a lazy kiss. Lance was preoccupied with drawing out the time in removing the pants of his husbands, perfectly content to make a show for their wedding night. Slowly unzipping the formal dress pants and sliding them down legs, patting their calves as a signal to lift their foot so Lance could fully remove the clothes, making sure to press lightly on their lower leg muscles as Lance continued his process of undressing his Alphas bent on his knees with anticipation.

 

Sliding off the underwear was quicker, however with patience starting to wane off as Lance's mouth watered at the possibilities that he had for this night where everyone was expecting him to get super hardcore laid. His husbands were still tenderly showing affection through soft kisses and warm breaths without a care in the world. Lance was starting to feel his stomach tighten in anticipation to the surprise he was going to share with his lovers. "Hey, it's my turn to lose clothes, come on." He drawled, using his right index to beckon attention to him. His husbands broke their kiss, a light trail of spit between their mouths the only indication of their previous action. Shiro reacted first, helping Lance up before lightly pushing his lover onto the large honeymoon bed, and made a start to unbutton Lance's shirt. Keith followed, laying next to Lance and proceeded to work on the Omega's pants.

 

 Lance couldn't fully keep still as he impatiently waited until his lovers were nearly done with undressing to find the lovely present that was left underneath. Keith's part was faster so without a thought, the Alpha had tugged down Lance's pants and stopped when the realisation of what was left bare sent a sensual thought to his brain. Wrapping around Lance's crotch was a baby-blue coloured opaque undergarment with white lace, purposely smaller than what Lance would normally wear for underwear so that there was just the slight peek of Lance's hardening arousal showing off its existence. There was also garter belts connecting the underwear and sheer silk tights that wrapped Lance's legs. Shiro paused from his unbuttoning to stare at the reveal, mouth dry at the scene. With renewed interest, the shirt was quickly removed and Lance shyly moved his arms around to let the lacy fabric over his chest follow the rolling of his shoulders, sheer cotton draped over his torso like a curtain, kept together with thin straps and topped off with a tiny bow in the middle of the short material. "What's wrong? See something you like?" Lance bit his lips and put the most innocent expression on, eyes big and mouth pouty as he inwardly enjoyed the shocked silence from his husbands.

 

"W-When did you manage to put this on?" Came Keith's strangled reply, as he stroked the light material of the hosiery.

 

“Before we left, you didn’t think that I would not do something special on our wedding night to spice things up?” Lance fluttered his eyelashes and coyly replied.

 

“Huh, a blushing bride all wrapped up for us is that what you were going for Lance?” Shiro questioned slipping his finger underneath the garter and snapping the material.

 

Keith snorted. “I thought the blushing brides were supposed to wear white on their wedding night.”

 

Shiro hummed, languidly trailing his finger along the top of the underwear and threading the bow, “I can think of _another_ way to cover Lance in white.”

 

Lance’s eyes went comically large before whining, “Shiro, stop, I can only get so erect.”

 

“Oh noo, the horror,” Keith mocked, “Whatever should we do?”

 

“I could take these off with my teeth.” Shiro offered.

 

Lance gave a thoughtful noise, "Well there's an idea, why don't you try that then?"

 

Shiro kept his gaze onto Lance as the Alpha lowered his face onto the fabric around Lance's torso, lightly stroking the soft material and sliding the straps until they were horizontal, and using his teeth to gently tug at the bow, while his hands unclasp the back of Lance's lacy top. When the back was finally loosened, Shiro's mouth opened up Lance's chest, letting the expansive smooth skin become exposed to the room's chill, perking Lance's nipples. Keith preoccupied himself by kissing Lance while continuing to stroke the Omega's clothed thighs. Lance broke the kiss, giving a mischievous grin, "Oh yeah, my panties also have an opening so you don't have to take it off if you want to pound my ass."

 

Both his husbands gave a hungry gaze to Lance after hearing those words. Keith propped himself behind Lance, his arms holding up Lance's thighs while Shiro moved himself to be sitting on his knees in front of Lance who was now spreading his legs through Keith's instruction and now returning his own starving desire to Shiro. Fingers were wrapped around Lance's thighs, Keith's grip made it impossible for Lance to close his legs, only being able to watch Shiro lower his head down to the crotch in front of him. Nuzzling the hardening member in the panties, Shiro mouthed over the bulge, with hot breaths, flaming Lance's desire. With careful precision, Shiro trailed his mouth onto the underside where Lance's rim was, and pulled the tiny zipper there, revealing Lance's trickling hole with his natural lubricant. The scent of an Omega aroused was starting to warm the air and the blood pumping in the two Alphas. Shiro continued his tonguing, while Keith greedily accepted any noises emitting from Lance's mouth. Lance came in a hot spurt, further dampening his panties, making the light blue colour darken with his ejaculate. With huffs of breath, Lance found the energy to lift himself so he was kneeling on the bed and coaxing Shiro to move closer. "Alright beef-cake, now it's your turn for some good 'ole loving." Shiro followed the instruction curious as Lance patted for his left hand and Shiro raised it.

 

Lance took the offered hand with both of his own, and placed a kiss on the knuckles, carefully moving from each wedge slowly and murmuring praises, "Your hands are beautiful Shiro. They can be so gentle but also so harsh when you want them to be. Look at you, you're an example of the beauty of nature and machine, so powerful but also so compassionate. I know these hands, I know how they can ruin me, make a mess of me, but they also can comfort me and give me safety." Shiro felt a flush work itself on his face, so not used to these praises easily flowing from Lance's mouth and the warmth it brought to his soul. Keith had taken over the right hand, carefully inserting the robotic fingers into his mouth, lavishing and sucking each digit like he would to flesh and blood, sending muted tingles to Shiro as he felt the vibrations. Both his husbands were showing attention to both of his hands, a new experience that had never been explored in their bedroom, but it was a welcomed breath of air and was slowly making Shiro harden. Lance finished his praise and nudged Keith who popped off the fingers wondering what was happening. "'Kay Keithy-boy it's your turn, lay down now."

 

Said man manoeuvred himself down to lay on the bed, also curious what Lance had in store. The Omega turned around to straddle his husband, and pressed his fingers along Keith's collarbone, making sure to emphasise the jutting bones, and then moving his head down to mouth at the space, leaving wet kisses against the warm skin in his action. Shiro, was behind Lance, leant forward to lay fingers around Keith's neck, very softly and only pressing a little on Keith's throat, just enough to quicken the other Alpha's breath. Removing his lips from Keith's skin, Lance gave a cocky smirk before uttering "Aw, did I make you guys all lazy and relaxed?"

 

Shiro gave a rumble, "Are you asking for something rougher?"

 

"Hell yeah I am." Lance dragged out, a gleam in his beryl eyes.  

 

Shiro gave a nod in understanding. Grabbing the closest long and thick material, which was Keith's red tie, Shiro fastened the tie around Lance's eyes who yelped by the sudden darkness. The Omega squeaked when he realised he was no longer sitting on the bed, and instead was being carried by Shiro, who held his husband by the shorter man's still clothed thighs. Without any idea what was happening, Lance could only wait to feel something solid against his hands. Which he did, smooth plane against his palms. "Shiro what's going on?" Lance questioned with curiosity and anticipation in his voice.

 

"You're going to be fucked like the slut you are. Ravenous thing that you are, always wanting to show off your ass." Shiro grunted in Lance's ear, breath tickling the tops of Lance's reddening ears. "And because I know how much you like to show off, this time you're going to put a show to the rest of the world."

 

"What, Shiro what does that mean?" Lance's voice came out with a needy tone.

 

"It means that you're going to _show off_ your tight asshole as I fuck you against the window Lance." Shiro explained almost like it was obvious, with Lance replying a high-pitched whine. With careful positioning, Shiro pushed his cock into the opening of the panties, ensuring Lance to produce moans in return, as his palms were harshly pressed against the glass.

 

"Oh look at that, there seems to be crowd already drawing around. They look confused at seeing such a scene, you're giving quite the show now Lance." Shiro whispered in his lover's ear, making Lance sob as he tried to imagine what a mess he looked like, underwear damp and his thighs bouncing on Shiro as his husband pushed deeper into Lance. With some rustling in the background, which Lance tried to crane his neck around, being unable to when Shiro gently bit Lance's shoulder as an indicator not to move, there was suddenly hands around Lance's dribbling member, fingers pressing on the head of the penis and kitten licks on the flesh. Lance guessed Keith had decided to join, considering how quickly Lance's erection was then swallowed, which the Omega gave a surprised noise when it occurred.

 

"Hmm, I think you might have some admirers now Lance with the entertainment you're giving, I can see them hollering at you and making rude gestures." Shiro continued talking, "Aren't you such a tease Lance, spreading your legs like the _filthy whore_ you are to so many people, but we know there are only two people that you give yourself to isn't that Lance. Only two people who have the pleasure of tasting such a forbidden treat." Shiro slowly vocalised, slamming more force into a whimpering Lance who was being overstimulated by touch and Shiro's words. With a final slam, Shiro erupted into Lance's hole, the position making the cum flow down to be caught by the thigh high socks, which was being drenched by Shiro's seed. Lance came again, filling Keith's mouth, as the Alpha graciously took the load. The blindfold was taken off, leaving a dazed Lance blinking a few seconds under the room's light before facing forward and looking at the windows which were dark and tinted, making it impossible for anyone to look in.

 

"Oh." Lance uttered with realisation and facing a sheepish Shiro, who shrugged.

 

"I wasn't actually going to make you expose yourself to the public, I already made sure that there was no way the windows would show anything."

 

Keith picked himself up, dragging a relaxed Lance back to their bed, with Shiro following. Pushing Lance onto the bed, stomach facing the bed sheets and looking directly at the mirror in front of them, Keith gripped the Omega's hips and plunged in the slippery hole. Lance watched as his rim was being violated in detail from the reflection, on how he was being continuously stretched as Keith changed his pace from slow to faster movements. It was oddly erotic, seeing himself get penetrated, sweat dripping from his forehead as Keith increased his push inside Lance and forced the Cuban man to spread his knees against the bed sheets. Shiro was slowly stroking his dick, watching the scene with hunger as Lance's rim moulded itself to Keith's cock. "Look at that Lance. Look at how much you crave cock, I see that in your eyes, you need this, a dick in your ass." A few moments with only the slap of skin in the air and heavy pants coming from Lance and Shiro, Keith came into Lance, moisture leaking from Lance's hole and sending a weak limbed man to collapse onto the bed.

 

"Okay, well that was new." Lance breathed, trying to force words through his mouth.

 

"We should get a mirror for our bedroom when we go furniture shopping." Keith coughed trying to appear casual.

 

"Not that shopping for our home isn't important but I believe there's still one more thing missing." Shiro cleared his throat.

 

Oh yes, bonding.

 

"Aw yeah! Finally, come on you two beautiful men, bite me and claim me as your mate." Lance ushered attention to his neck.

 

"Up for another round Keith?" Shiro asked watching as his other husband recovered and starting stroking his soft organ until it was hard again.

 

With some switching of positions, Lance found himself in the laps of both his husbands, enjoying the feel of all the muscles against him, chest on either side of his torso. Opening up his abused hole for both his husbands to slip the heads of their manhood into Lance and rock their bodies to a tempo and take downs in pushing further into Lance. There was the pleasant burn again, that curled Lance's toes and made the Omega moan. In the height of the pleasure, Keith and Shiro took one side of Lance's neck and bit hard enough to draw blood, beginning the soul-bonding. Lance screamed, feeling the bind of his soul being shared by the two husbands as he further took the two members. With a clench, Lance grazed Shiro's neck and bit, making sure to draw blood to complete his bond to Shiro. Keith followed Lance's example, taking the side that Lance didn't and sunk his teeth in the older Alpha. Shiro with a groan felt himself being torn apart and placed back together, the deep burning of his soul as he fused a piece of him with his mates. Shiro then lifted Lance high enough so that the Omega could turn around and bite into a patiently waiting Keith, and then proceeded to finally complete the last bound as all three of them finally were connected. That was enough to send everyone over the edge, and collectively they all came, spending their seed into and onto each other.

 _____

 

The next morning made Lance realise how sore he was. Wincing when he tried to move his body into a sitting position was harder than he expected. Rubbing his fingers along the healed skin which had removed any physical reminder of their mating mark, still, Lance knew that it had happened as he could feel something humming under his skin, telling him his mates were safe and content. Their rings had been carefully placed on the bedside table, and nudging a still sleeping Shiro, Lance grabbed the rings, admiring their glint in the intruding morning rays.

 

"Already up Lance?" Came Shiro's sleepy question, as the man rubbed his eyes and watched with fascination as Lance held his left hand up, ring sparkling in the sun.

 

Wordlessly, Shiro accepted his ring, sliding it on his finger and watched as Lance stroked the band. Keith noticing something was happening, yawned and got up, too lethargic to understand as Lance slipped Keith's ring on the drowsy Alpha.

 

"I honestly love both of you with all my heart." Lance whispered in the morning, with affection that washed over the trio as they officially started their lives together as married men.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, there aren't enough words to describe the rush of smashing out so many words in this span of time for this ot3. I've been reading/shipping shklance for a long time, I feel like I distinctly remember reading the tag when there was only a handful fics and to see it grow in the year + makes my heart warm. It's been such a fascinating experience from progressing from a reader to a writer of this ship and I appreciate all the readers who've shown interest in this series. Thank you very much for clicking and enjoying this fic, it definitely drives my interest to keep sharing my love for this ot3. As for the future of this series, there are some plans to dive into post-mating fics, but alas my free time is going to cease so I cannot give a rapid schedule like I did for this past week. I hope people will still enjoy the direction that I'll be driving this AU.  
> (PS. just throwing it out there but would an angsty/dramatic storyline be preferred over a happy/fluffy future fics?)


End file.
